<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Having a Seat at the Table by Unikorn_Avenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564421">Having a Seat at the Table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unikorn_Avenger/pseuds/Unikorn_Avenger'>Unikorn_Avenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Universe, Gen, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unikorn_Avenger/pseuds/Unikorn_Avenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Putting Others First, no one wants to tell Virgil what happened, so he confronts Jan- Deceit about what occurred.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Having a Seat at the Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warnings: Brief description of anxiety, low-key cursing, arguing, nothing too bad</p><p>A/N: I wrote and edited this two nights ago in a mad frenzy after not finishing any writing in two years, so keep that in mind and be gentle please :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He blows out a breath with a force that swishes his bangs. </p><p>He can do this.</p><p>It’s just a door, then a conversation. Besides, he’s been meaning to do this for a long time.</p><p>He raps on the door three times. </p><p>Brief flashes of memories scatter through his brain: his small frame trembling as he knocked on the door in the hopes that someone would finally answer, lightly tapping on the door as he wondered if he would be let in again or if it was just a one-time fluke, elation and joy filling his entire person as he called out to the person on the other side of the door, the door slamming in his face combined with threats that if he ever touched this door again, a loud noise wouldn’t be the only thing coming his way.</p><p>“You may enter.”</p><p>Another breath exits his mouth. Game face on.</p><p>He twists the doorknob, letting the all too familiar pale yellow walls fill his vision in contrast to the dark oak floors. It’s eerie how similar the room looks. The bed is in the same place with the same black comforter with shiny triangles on them if you look at it in a particular light. The only notable change is the dark chair shaped like a throne smack dab in the middle of the room. </p><p>“Ah, Virgil,” sitting in the chair, Deceit turns around. Apparently, it’s a swivel chair, Virgil thinks distantly. “Well, this is most certainly unexpected.” His elbows rest on the arms of the chair and his fingertips are spread apart and pressed together. His head is slightly tilted forward as one side of his mouth is lifted the smallest bit.</p><p>Literally the personification of a Disney villain. </p><p>Virgil snarled, “Cut the crap, Deceit.” </p><p>“Oh?” Deceit raises an eyebrow. Virgil feels his body fill with resentment at Deceit’s complacency. A feeling of static courses through his veins. In the back of his mind, he feels his hands begin to shake.</p><p>He stalks into the room, slamming the door behind him. He points an accusatory finger as Deceit adopts an amused face, “I want you to tell me what the hell you did upstairs.”</p><p>“So, to the point,” Deceit leans forward as he places his elbows on his knees and cups his chin in his hands. “What happened to ‘Oh, hello, Deceit!’ or ‘What a wonderful opportunity to speak with you again, Deceit!’”</p><p>Oh my god. He forgot just how absolutely exhausting it is to have a proper conversation with him.</p><p>Virgil crosses his arms, with only a few feet of separation, keeping his glaring gaze aimed at Deceit, “I’m not leaving until I get an answer.”</p><p>“Mhmm, very well.” Deceit turns back to his desk that Virgil didn’t even notice until right now. Books litter the surface, lying haphazardly on top of each other. Half-filled sheets of paper are strewn about as well. Pens litter the table as does a single unsolved Rubix cube. What would Thomas’s deceit need to work out exactly? “We both know that one side staying in another’s room does wonders for their mental stability.”</p><p>Virgil represses a shudder as he recalls the night he figured out just how dangerous Deceit’s room could be. </p><p>He remembers shoving himself in the corner of the room as he felt cotton being shoved down his throat when, in reality, nothing was in his mouth. Deceit was demanding Virgil express his hatred toward the light sides. Virgil tried to cry out how Morality’s cheery disposition leaves him with cavities, how Logic’s propensity to correct everyone on everything turned him off, and how Creativity’s passionate need to overpower all ideas that aren’t his rubbed Virgil the wrong way. </p><p>But, those weren’t the full truths.</p><p>Suddenly, as the half-truths spilled out of his mouth, each word turned to dust in his mouth. His throat not functioning at all and panic rising as he sought refuge in the farthest space from Deceit. He didn’t want him to know the full extent of his words. He couldn’t be kicked out of the dark sides. </p><p>Virgil sniffs, “Well, I guess we’ll both have to deal if it comes to that. Now, I will only repeat my question one more time: what did you do?”</p><p>“Ugh,” Deceit exclaims, twisting around to face Virgil again, “why are you coming to the self-proclaimed master of decep-”</p><p>Virgil interrupts him by rushing up and grabbing two fistfuls of Deceit’s shirt and pulling him out of his seat, “I am not kidding around.” He could feel his eyes widen and him baring his teeth. “You need to tell me why when I asked everyone how the video went Logan mumbled that he wasn’t feeling well, Patton said he didn’t think it was a good idea, and I haven’t even seen Roman.” He lets out a humorless laugh, “I haven’t heard from any of them in three days. It’s been three days, Deceit! Tell me what happened!”</p><p>His breath is coming out in short pants now and his hands are turning white from the vice grip he has on Deceit’s clothes. Virgil searches Deceit’s eyes for something. Anything. To the untrained eye, he would appear calm and collected, but after years of Virgil having to translate all of his actions into honest words, he sees something foreign. Something weird glimmering underneath the surface.</p><p>“Once you put me down, perhaps we can speak as equals.”</p><p>Virgil lets go as feels some satisfaction in his stomach as Deceit lets out an oomph from hitting his chair. </p><p>The deceitful side adjusts his top and stands up to being pacing around his desk. “You see, Virgil, I was only doing my job up there.” He grabs a pen from his desk and begins twirling it in his hand. The practiced motion is so fluid as the pen seems to twirl itself and travel between his fingers. “You of all people should know that how people react to you doing your job is not your responsibility.”</p><p>“Okay, sure, but one needs to know when to hold back and apologize when they do something wrong.” He waves his hands frantically, “Don’t push us off-topic.”</p><p>He places the pen back on his desk, “If you want to know what went so wrong, why don’t you ask Thomas?”</p><p>Virgil feels himself stiffen. He’s not ready yet to talk to Thomas by himself. He’s sure that those two consecutive trainwrecks of videos are not conducive to Thomas or himself being ready for an emotionally charged conversation.</p><p>But, Deceit doesn’t need to know that.</p><p>“I- Thomas has been busy and-” his hand suddenly flies up and slaps him over his own mouth.</p><p>Deceit turns around with a fist in the air and feigns surprise, “Oh, no, no, no, Virgie.” He unclenches his hand, “You know lying is not permitted in this room.”</p><p>Virgil hears his heart clamoring in his chest and his hands become slick. </p><p>Crap.</p><p>“Well, I’m not the only one who’s avoiding telling me the truth.”</p><p>Deceit holds up his hands in admission, “You got me there.” He flings his cape backward to sit on his bed without wrinkling his cape. He pats the empty space next to him, “Sit down for a little storytime.” </p><p>“I prefer to stand.”</p><p>“Suit yourself. So, the thing is,” he takes a dramatic pause (Jesus Christ, does this man think he’s Roman? Cut to the chase!). He takes off both of his gloves and places them in his lap.</p><p>Virgil takes a step back but doesn’t say anything on the subject further. He hasn’t seen Deceit’s bare hands in years. It’s almost like he forgot they existed. At least it seems like he’s taking his inquiry seriously.</p><p>“Thomas needs to realize that Patton is pushing him over the edge.” </p><p>“What?” Virgil takes up a defensive stance. What does he have against Patton now?</p><p>“Please,” he looks up with pleading eyes, “let me finish.”</p><p>The uncharacteristic earnestness in Deceit’s voice and face is so alarming. Virgil’s head is literally screaming for him to leave, but he can’t afford to miss this opportunity for answers.</p><p>Deceit resumes, “He wanted Thomas to put his mental health on the line to make someone else happy.” He gulps, “I could not let that behavior continue. Thomas cannot be sent into a mental health crisis in order for him to learn his limits.” His gloves drop to the floor, “That is completely unacceptable behavior from Morality.”</p><p>Virgil swallows, “Okay, so, that explains Patton’s reluctancy. Um, Logan?”</p><p>“Ah, yes, I may or may not have pulled him out of the entire video in order to get my point across.”</p><p>Virgil sends him a semi-eye-roll mixed with pursed lips, “Should’ve known you weren’t as good as you were making yourself seem.”</p><p>Deceit inhales sharply, “Of course not.” He picks up his gloves, “Someone has to pick up your task of keeping everyone on their toes.”</p><p>Ouch, but he didn’t come here to make amends with Deceit or even to defend himself.</p><p>“Uh, so, Roman? What’d you do to him?” Virgil shifts his stance as Deceit finally stands from his bed to meet his eyes as he slides his gloves back over his hands. </p><p>“He was obviously distrusting me due to his previous experiences with me. You know, harboring negative feelings toward someone is 100% conducive to a positive partnership.” </p><p>Virgil shakes his head as Deceit mumbles, “I, also, may have called him evil.”</p><p>Virgil’s expression changes immediately, hardening where he let cracks form when Deceit was explaining the previous situations. He should have known better than to let his guard down in front of the literal professional manipulator. </p><p>“Why?” He lets out through clenched teeth.</p><p>“It was necessary to get my point across. Crass or not, it already happened. What’s done is done.”</p><p>So blasé.</p><p>Virgil lets out a hollow laugh as he stabs a finger at Deceit’s chest, “This is why no one listens to you! You are literally the definition of a villain!”</p><p>Deceit sighs as he pushes away Virgil’s arm, “We all want to help Thomas in our own way. None of us are villains as you people love to imply.”</p><p>The audacity. “You are not who you think you are.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“You hurt us. You punish us when things don’t go your way, lashing out in every single opportunity just so you can get in the last word.” </p><p>“I HELP Thomas get what he wants and deserves. I don’t know how much harder I can get it into your thick-”</p><p>“You only hurt people!” Virgil exclaims. These words gained so much dust over the years, and it feels so good for him to finally get it out of his system. It’s like he can finally breathe again, “There’s no compromising with you!”</p><p>“That’s not-”</p><p>“You force us into silence. Hiding away parts of Thomas you don’t want him to see.”</p><p>“He’s not ready to-”</p><p>“Thomas is a full-grown adult!” Virgil flails his arms wildly, and he swears he seems another glimmer in Deceit’s eyes, “I get that self-preservation has its time and place, but you’re taking it way too far!”</p><p>“I am protecting Thomas the same way you do.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare compare your actions to mine.” Virgil’s stomach flips as Deceit’s lips curl into a smirk.</p><p> “But, don’t we want the same thing? We just want to protect our darling boy.” He steps forward, “The only difference between us is that your forgiving personality has charmed Thomas and the others before mine could.”</p><p>“No, I-”</p><p>“We are two peas of the same pod, whether you like it or not.” Virgil represses a flinch as Deceit trails his finger along Virgil’s jaw, “You used to understand that so well.”</p><p>Virgil yanks himself out of Deceit’s grasp, “Yeah, well, I learned how to be listened to without being feared. I worked for a seat at that table. I didn’t just hurt people until they realized that they could never get rid of me. That’s you.”</p><p>“Well, in my defense, I did have to save myself from Roman’s onslaught of biting words.”</p><p>Virgil swallows. Uh oh. “Roman’s grown, unlike you.”</p><p>Deceit scoffs, “I beg to differ. He was all,” he clasps his hands and speaks in a high-pitched voice, “Oh, Thomas can’t put any good into the world with him here! He’s evil! Thomas is ethically compromised with Janus here!”</p><p>Wait.</p><p>What.</p><p>“You- you-” Virgil stammers, “Thomas-”</p><p>Deceit drops his hands and adopts a bored expression.</p><p>“Thomas let you have a seat at the table.” The words fall out of Virgil’s mouth without much thought before then. His throat begins to tighten.</p><p>“Oh, yes, and it was evidently very well received.” </p><p>Breathless, Virgil manages, “I can’t believe this.” He shakes his head at the ground. After all this time Virgil spent showing Thomas how Deceit can’t be trusted, he just lets it happen. He learned Deceit’s name. All that work for nothing. </p><p>They’re worse off from where they started.</p><p>How could he do this?</p><p>“It’s not that difficult to comprehend. We are now equals.”</p><p>Virgil looks at Deceit with a fire that could burn down a city, “We never have been and never will be the same. I refuse to be put in the same sentence as a manipulator who thinks the ends perpetually justify the means.”</p><p>Virgil turns away and walks toward Deceit’s door.</p><p>“Like it or not, Thomas has decided to trust me, Janus Sanders, with giving him well-needed advice.”</p><p>Virgil blinks, feeling the cool metal of the doorknob begin to burn his skin. He opens the door and faces Deceit, “Stay away from my family.”</p><p>Slam.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos and comments if you feel like it :) Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>